


Before nothing changes

by plazorr



Series: People asked for this [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning, but so implied you won't notice it unless you know Holly's works, the implied Holly tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Preparing a wedding is extremely difficult, something Dia and Yoshiko discovered the hard way.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: People asked for this [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Before nothing changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



Dia was extremely stressed that morning. Her wedding with Yoshiko was happening in two weeks and she had the feeling that nothing was going to be ready on time. They both did their best to ensure that the flowers, the dresses, the buffet, the music, that everything would be perfect. However, nothing ever goes as planned in such situations. Dia was used to things not going her way.

The florist told them that, while the lavenders they wanted were ready, there would not be enough dahlias for the decoration they had planned together. Then, it was the caterer’s turn to call them to inform them of a problem with his supplier and that that difficulty would affect the price they’d pay. And now, the baker was telling Dia that her apprentice was sick and may have contaminated the cake with his flu. This was too much for her.

“I don’t fucking care about your apprentice! This is our wedding; this is the best day of our lives and I won’t let an idiot who can’t hold his cough ruin it! I have powerful acquaintances and I’ll tell them about your incompetence if you don’t do your freaking job. Understood?”

Dia didn’t wait for an answer and aggressively hung up, immediately regretting her fit of rage. She bit her lower lip and scratched her mole, considering calling back to apologize. After all, that poor baker wasn’t responsible for all the other problems she had. The pressure from the previous days was really hard to deal with. She had her share of stressful days, but she was discovering that very few things could compare to the sheer fear emanating from preparing a reception for over a hundred people.

She was about to hit the “call back contact” button on her smartphone when someone bumped into her from behind, letting a small “ouch” out as they did.

“Oops, sorry babe,” Yohane said as she shook her head. “I received a message from the priest. Suddenly, marrying two girls is an issue for him and he prefers not to, citing him, ‘compromise the integrity of his soul with something that sits in a legal vacuum within the Holy Book’. It seems we’ll have to look for another one. Oh well, I didn’t like him anyway: he smelt like old cheese.”

Dia sighed and sat on a nearby chair. She clenched her fist on her smartphone, but not enough to actually break it. She dropped it on the table and hid her face in her hands.

“Why is it so goddamn hard to get married? Is there a single person involved who can do their job from start to finish? Except you, of course, you have done a great job obviously. It’s just that, maybe we should have asked a for someone to take care of all of this for us, to not have to deal ourselves with all of this…”

“But if we did, it wouldn’t really be our wedding. It wouldn’t have our touch.”

Dia looked up, at her wife’s face, smiling despite everything, as always. It was very inspirational to Dia that, despite the life she went through, Yoshiko never lost hope in happiness. She kept moving forward, she kept believing in her future. Dia couldn’t let her down, she wanted, more than anything else, see that face, that smile, every single day for the rest of her life. Her contribution to that dream for now would be to make sure that the wedding would happen perfectly.

“Yes, you are right, it wouldn’t truly be ours. Besides, it wouldn’t really be us either if everything went smoothly, right?” Dia asked, Yoshiko’s smile appearing on her own face.

“That’s right, my beloved succubus!”

Yoshiko planted a joyful kiss on Dia’s lips. They may have been dating for a while, but Dia always managed to get surprised when she went for one of those spontaneous kisses. In fact, Dia preferred to feel surprised as it added some good spices to her life.

“I would like it if things could go just a little bit more smoothly though. You know, I’d like to see that there is at least one thing that goes according to plan.”

“Then it seems it is fate that made me bump into you to let me show you this! It arrived in our mailbox right now.”

Yoshiko took a document out of her bag and handed it to Dia. It came from the Numazu administration.

“…So, it’s official now,” Dia said, a tense smile on her face.

“Yup!”

“You won’t regret it?”

“Nope!”

“Miss Yohane Kurosawa.”

“From now on, this is who I am. This is who I have been wanting to be for a while now.”

Dia could see how serious Yohane was about this. She hadn’t really thought about one of them taking the other’s name until Yoshiko brought it up. To her, however, it felt natural to become a Kurosawa. She never really liked her ‘mortal name’ after all, Dia thought as she put the paper on the table, next to her phone.

“You have always been Yohane to me, you know that, right?”

“Of course, I do. You have always seen me as who I am. This is why we’re about to marry after all,” Yohane said, falsely offended, “I wouldn’t get wed with someone who couldn’t see the real me, you see? I simply want to make it official to the whole world. I want to sign everything with that name. That name won’t change us, I know it, but I still want it. I don’t know how much sense I make right now…”

“I see what you mean,” Dia said as she took both of Yohane’s hands in hers, caressing her fingers with her middle finger. “You would love to be allowed to be yourself, that’s normal, Yohane. I’m proud that I can give you this confidence.”

Yohane smiled and kissed Dia’s cheek and leaning on her for a few seconds. Dia felt waves of serenity fill her whenever she buried her face in Yohane’s hair, as it tickled her nose. Instantly, the tension from all the bad news they had received for the preparation seemed to fly away. Dia deeply inhaled, ready to go back to her mission to do her part to make their wedding the most perfect day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic spawned from my betting losing streak in the IFHell Discord server (link on my profile). It wasn't easy to write, but i hope it came out alright in the end :p


End file.
